


Uno Sbaglio Perfetto

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon should never get drunk or maybe yes???, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wrote in 10 min like you'll see -__-'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perfetto.”  Damon si sdraiò sul letto e si mise sul fianco, girato nelle direzione delle giovane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno Sbaglio Perfetto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Perfect Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527707) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer)



> Scritta solo per divertimento, nessun altro scopo. Per tutti coloro che passeranno di qui grazie di cuore. ^^

Uno Sbaglio Perfetto

Era Agosto e faceva incredibilmente caldo, Damon camminava lungo la strada e si sentiva fortunato. Non c’era un alito di vento a portare un po’ di refrigerio, e lui sapeva con certezza che nella stanza il condizionatore non funzionava.

Come poteva esserne certo? Beh era stato lui a metterlo fuori uso.

Il suo piano era stato un successo, Elena, per non morire dal caldo, avrebbe lasciato sicuramente la finestra aperta. Magnifico, poteva vedere la casa in lontananza, e aveva ragione.

La luce nella stanza era spenta, come nel resto della casa, era l’ora di agire.

\-----------------------

Damon si avvicinò al muro e agilmente si arrampicò fino a raggiungere il cornicione del secondo piano, poi con un balzò entrò dalla finestra e poggiò i piedi a terra senza emettere alcun rumore.

Non poteva svegliarla o tutta la sorpresa sarebbe andata in fumo.

Furtivamente si avvicinò al letto. Elena era coperta da un lenzuolo, che le arrivava fin sopra le spalle, aveva la testa poggiata sul cuscino e gli dava le spalle. Il suo respiro era regolare e lento, segno che stava dormendo.

 _“Perfetto.”_   Damon si sdraiò sul letto e si mise sul fianco, girato nelle direzione delle giovane.

Elena profumava di fiori e miele adorava l’odore di quello shampoo, anche se era troppo forte e avrebbe sicuramente preferito sentire meglio il profumo della sua pelle. Si avvicinò a lei, ormai solo pochi centimetri separavano i loro corpi, Damon chiuse gli occhi e spinse la mano sinistra sotto il lenzuolo, all’altezza del girovita della giovane.

Fu felicemente sorpreso nel sentire la pelle nuda sotto le sue dita, questo superava tutte le sue aspettative.

_“La dolce, cara, innocente Elena , ama dormire nuda… interessante.”_

Le sue dita iniziarono una lenta salita lungo la schiena della giovane, indugiando delicatamente tra le sue scapole, la pelle era soffice ma incredibilmente tonica.

Damon sorrise e continuò la sua esplorazione, sentì un leggero fremito provenire dal corpo accanto al suo,che tuttavia continuava a dormire.

Le lunga dita sottili si diressero verso il collo, il vampiro voleva passare le dita nei capelli della giovane, sentirne il profumo. Ma non trovò nessun capello lungo e soffice, al contrario, le sue dita si trovarono a massaggiare un piccolo ciuffo di capelli.

Damon ritrasse le dita, era sicuro che Elena non si fosse tagliata i capelli, quindi quella che si trovava nelle sua stanza, di certo non era Elena, di sicuro era umana, ma non era lei. Aprì gli occhi e posò il suo sguardo sulla figura avvolta dal lenzuolo.

C’erano due cose che Damon poteva fare, lasciare la stanza e pretendere che questo non fosse mai accaduto, oppure cercare di capire chi fosse quella ragazza il cui odore lo faceva impazzire.

Damon avvicinò il suo viso al collo della giovane e ne annusò l’odore della pelle, era inebriante, non l’avrebbe mai detto, che ci fosse qualcuno che riuscisse e sollecitare il suo olfatto meglio della Gilbert. Eppure questa persona era proprio lì.

Damon allungò un braccio sotto le lenzuola e lo posò sul girovita della giovane, poi avvicinò la sua testa alla spalla di lei e rimase così fermo ad abbracciarla per qualche istante, respirandone l’odore avidamente.

Se Damon fosse stato un’altra persona, certamente si sarebbe dovuto sentire a disagio nel comportarsi in quel modo, a chiunque quel modo di agire sarebbe parso il gesto di un maniaco.

Non solo era entrato nelle stanza di una ragazza, irrilevante il fatto che non fosse quelle che lui cercava, ma aveva avuto anche il coraggio di sdraiarsi accanto a lei sul letto e di abbracciarla. Uno stalker sarebbe stato più imbarazzato.

Ma lui era Damon, un vampiro talmente consapevole del suo fascino da sentirsi  sicuro di essere il sogno di ogni donna.

Solo che aveva commesso un grave errore di calcolo. Quando se ne rese conto ormai era troppo tardi.

\-------------------

Il corpo sotto le lenzuola iniziò a muoversi, Damon ritrasse il braccio e rimase in silenzio, i suoi occhi grigi indugiavano sulla figura, che in maniera pigra allungava il braccio sinistro fino ad arrivare alla lampada poggiata sul comodino per accenderla.

Damon sorrise e si preparò all’imminente incontro.

Il sorriso gli si smorzò sulle labbra. Due occhi verde intenso, lo fissavano, certo non era questo il problema, erano un bel paio di occhi, un colore davvero magnifico, ma era il resto che non aveva proprio, neanche lontanamente, sfiorato la mente del vampiro.

 _“Porca miseria.”_ Era l’unico pensiero che riempiva la sua mente. Era fottuto, questa proprio l’avrebbe ricordata per tutta la vita, e beh lui era immortale.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?. Questo è strano anche per te.” Alaric lo fissava e nello stesso istante Damon si malediceva, un piano perfetto un paio di cavoli, era stato un completo e ineguagliabile disastro.

“Io, beh…cazzo”. Damon era senza parole, quanto aveva bevuto per non accorgersi che la figura sotto le coperte apparteneva ad un uomo, ad Alaric per giunta..

“Ti starai chiedendo come mai mi trovi nella stanza di Elena, ma dalla tua faccia credo tu sappia già il perché. Il condizionatore si è rotto _all’improvviso_ ”. L’uomo guardò il vampiro e gli sorrise, Damon cercò di rimanere impassibile ma sapeva di essere stato scoperto.

“Lei non voleva dormire con la finestra aperta, io mi sono offerto di fare cambio di stanza, fino a quando non verrà il tecnico.” Il vampiro era di pietra.

“Detto questo Damon, hai chiaramente capito che non sono Elena, quindi potresti spiegarmi perché la tua mano è ancora sul mio fianco?.” Il giovane ritrasse la mano di scatto, non si era reso conto di averla poggiata sul corpo dell’insegnante, qualcosa in lui si era mosso involontariamente.

Damon scrutava l’uomo che aveva accanto, il lenzuolo ora gli lasciava scoperto tutto il torace e stava scivolando pericolosamente sul suo inguine, il giovane riusciva a vedere un piccolo ciuffo di peli biondi spuntare dal lenzuolo.

Per essere un insegnante di storia, doveva ammettere che aveva un fisico degno di uno sportivo, un torace scolpito, una muscolatura ben definita, un odore magnifico, un paio di occhi verdi nei quali perdersi e capelli biondi lunghi al punto giusto, da poter stringere in un momento di passione… Oh diavolo, Damon era fregato, cosa c’era in quel vino?, stava guardando Alaric come fosse un succulento manicaretto.

Alaric si mise seduto e guardò la sveglia sul suo comodino.

“Diamine Damon sono le 4 del mattino, tra tre ore mi sarei dovuto alzare, ora non riuscirò a riprendere più sonno”.

“Beh, io-“. Damon non fece in tempo a replicare, le parole gli si bloccarono sulla lingua. Alaric si era alzato dal letto e si dirigeva verso la porta completamente nudo. Lo sguardo del vampiro era fisso sul sedere dell’altro, improvvisamente aveva la bocca asciutta.

L’uomo si girò e Damon imbarazzato di voltò dall’altra parte, cercando con finta disinvoltura di nascondere la sua erezione. Alaric sogghignò e si diresse verso il letto.

“Forse magari non hai sbagliato stanza.” Damon alzò lo sguardo e si trovò faccia a faccia con l’uomo. In un momento non capì più niente, era come se fosse tornato ad a essere un adolescente guidato dai suoi ormoni.

Mise la mano tra i capelli di Alaric e avvicinò il loro volti, poi lo baciò. Era un bacio pieno di passione, tutto denti e lingua, in cui entrambi lottavano per il dominio.

Alaric scivolò lentamente sopra il vampiro, il giovane poteva sentire il suo corpo caldo e l’erezione, anche attraverso i vestiti, il suo odore lo inebriava.

L’insegnante muoveva le anche ritmicamente e Damon lo assecondava, la frizione era deliziosa, ma al tempo stesso non bastava, il vampiro voleva di più.

Damon con la grazia felina che lo contraddistingueva, si liberò dai vestiti e si voltò verso l’uomo che gli stava sdraiato a fianco.

Fece correre lo sguardo su quel corpo mortale perfetto e sorrise. In un attimo si trovò sopra l’uomo e gli baciava il collo. Il respiro di Alaric era affannato quasi avesse corso per km, lentamente la mano del vampiro scivolò lungo il torace dell’uomo, indugiando sui suoi addominali, per poi proseguire e stringersi intorno al pene dell’uomo.

Alaric emise un gemito e con la mano sinistra afferrò i capelli di Damon costringendolo ad alzare il viso e a baciarlo. Il vampiro muoveva la mano su e giù con un ritmo delicato ma deciso e l’uomo non poteva fare a meno di ansimare. Le sue guance si erano tinte di rosso.

“Damon se continui così, aah credo che non durerò molto..”

Il vampiro lo guardò beffardo, “Non vorrei mai che succedesse una cosa del genere.”

La pallida mano del giovane abbandonò il suo pene e continuò la sua discesa verso il basso, l’uomo allargò le gambe e Damon si insinuò tra queste.

Le sue dita lunga e sottili, massaggiarono l’entrata di Alaric, il cui corpo venne percorso da un brivido.

Il vampiro avrebbe voluto penetrarlo in quello stesso momento, possederlo con forza e lasciarlo senza fiato, ma sapeva che l’uomo non era pronto, e lui voleva che entrambi provassero piacere.

Si portò le dica alla bocca e le succhiò, Alaric non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla bocca del giovane, dove vedeva scomparire quelle lunghe dita, consapevole di dove di lì a poco quelle stessa dita sarebbero andate.

Damon passò la lingua sulle dita ancora qualche volta e poi le posizionò sull’entrata. Lentamente inserì un dito e lo spinse il più infondo possibile, l’insegnante inarcò il fondoschiena, il giovane inserì un secondo dito e iniziò a muoverli, separandoli e unendoli, poi fu la volta del terzo dito.

Damon guardava affascinato come l’uomo cercasse di spingersi sulle dita.

All’improvviso  ritrasse le dita e Alaric protestò. Damon si sputò sulla mano e poi delicatamente si cosparse di saliva il pene. Poi iniziò a penetrare l’uomo.

“AH! Alaric sei così stretto, magnifico…”

L’uomo sentiva il pene del vampiro scivolargli dentro, il piacere unito al dolore dell’intrusione. Quando Damon iniziò a muoversi, il dolore si fece intenso, ma durò poco _, “sia benedetta la prostata…”._ Nella stanza c’era un rumore osceno di corpo contro corpo, ogni qual volta Damon si allontanava fino quasi ad uscire dall’uomo per poi rispingersi dentro.

Alaric con la mano destra si massaggiava il pene  e si adeguava ai movimenti delle anche di Damon.

L’orgasmo era vicino, e anche Damon  lo stava raggiungendo.

Qualche istante dopo il suo corpo si irrigidì, e l’insegnante venne, ricoprendo la sua mano e il suo torace di sperma.

Nello stesso momento, Damon sentì Alaric stringersi intorno al suo pene, era una sensazione magnifica e il piacere lo investì in pieno. Il suo stesso orgasmo lo colpì all’improvviso e si ritrovò a riempire l’uomo con il suo sperma.

Il vampiro fissava l’uomo, che gli sorrideva, il suo volto arrossato, le labbra bagnate e i capelli spettinati, era magnifico.

“Forze il mio è stato uno sbaglio perfetto.”

Senza uscire dall’insegnante Damon si avvicinò al suo volto e lo baciò. La notte era ancora giovane.

 


End file.
